Pink vs Blue
by Mooarge
Summary: The War between the Reds and Blues starts getting odd when the Red team gets a pair of strange recruits. Will Kirby and Meta Knight be able to withstand the beings of pure chaos that are the red team and the blue team? Will the two teams survive the pink engine of destruction that is kirby?


**Diclaimer: I own neither Reed vs Blue nor Kirby.**

Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Dee, Sailor Dee, and Kirby looked at one of the screens of the Lor Starcutter. It was currently showing images of humans in several different colors of armor shooting at each other.

"What are we supposed to be doing here again?" Bandana Dee asked.

Meta Knight turned around to face Bandana Dee "We are here because we have information that one of the greatest threats to dreamland will be manifesting in this area. We don't know which one or when, but we know it's going to be surfacing in this dimension." He then paused as he guestured to a machine in the back of the ship "I would normally have brought the Halberd to investigate an incident like this, but sadly unlike the Lor Starcutter the Halberd is incapable of interdimensional travel"

Badana Dee looked back at the monitor as a human in red threatened one in orange. "So what exactly do we plan to do hear then? I don't think these humans will react like Adeleine would if we simply went down and asked nicely"

Meta Knight grunted "Kirby and I will be going undercover as members of one of the teams. From that position the two of us will be watching for suspicious activity, and call in the rest of you if it becomes needed." Meta Knight turned to kirby "Which reminds me." He then took out a small device. "They can't understand your usual speech so you will need to eat this."

Meta Knight tossed the device to Kirby who quickly inhaled it. "How is the translator working?"

Kirby smiled lightly before giving a simple "Fine"

Bandanna Dee continued looking at the monitor as one of the blues shot at one of the reds with a sniper rifle only to miss. "So which one of these teams do you plan on joining anyway?"

Meta Knight turned back to the monitor "We will be joining with the red team for our mission."

"Wait, Meta Knight your vary skin is blue." Bandana Dee asked "How do you intend to join the red team? Last I checked the teams were pretty strict about the color obsession they have. "

"Simple I will use the most direct and effective method of disguise known to my people." Meta Knight then turned to Kirby "Kirby would you be so kind as to lend me your red spray paint?"

Kirby smiled and let out a "poyo!" as he took out a red spray paint can and tossed it to Meta Knight.

AS soon as he got the can Meta Knight sprayed himself down with it changing his skin, cloths, and mask to various shades of red. "See perfect color."

Bandana Dee still looked a little skeptical "Ok, but won't dreamlanders like you and kirby look a little odd to them?"

Meta Knight merely let out a soft chuckle "Don't worry about that. By the standards of humans in this dimension most dreamlanders , look too cute to pose any kind of threat. In fact it may cause them to underestimate us, at least until the actual fighting starts"

Bandana Dee looked back at the team to see the leader of the red team trying to strangle a soldier in orange armor. "Are you sure you want to go with the red team? Their leader doesn't exactly seem stable."

"I'm not too worried about that." Meta Knight assured "I've worked under far more incompetent and short tempered leaders then him." He finished his voice filled with distain, and a small twitch was visible in one of his eyes in spite of his mask.

King Dedede turned around "Hey I may have stolen all the food in dreamland once, but even I'm not as brutal to my subordinates as this guy."

Meta Knight's eye had not stopped twitching "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about one of the commanders I served under before you. Compared to them you were epitome of competence and a saint to all who knew you." He said as the contempt in his voice grew.

Kirby was left nearly speechless. "Wow" was the only thing the puffball could get out as he tried to imagine what Meta Knights old commanders were like.

Bandana Dee was also at a loss for words, well that and the fact that Meta Knight was starting to twitch madly was a sign to him that the subject needed to be dropped. "So anyway are we ready to go?"

At hearing Bandanna Dee 'a question Meta Knight immediately snapped out of his impending decent into madness. "Yes we are. Kirby follow me we have an investigation to begin."

Meta Knight moved to the teleporter with Kirby following close by. "Alright activate the machine."

Sailor Dee gave a slight nod before activating the teleporter and causing Kirby and Meta Knight to disappear in a green flash. He had been quite throughout the entire journey only whispering a small "goodbye sir" as his leader and Kirby vanished into the teleporter.

**Authors notes: Yep that's right it's a Kirby crossover with Red vs Blue. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes there may be. I wasn't able to find a proofreader for this so I was the only one able to look it over for mistakes.**


End file.
